The Protagonists Epiphany
by Sphinx1899
Summary: After having no other alterative but to flea New York, Peter finds himself in a situation between running and exploding. Caught between the choices of facing what might be an inevitable future or postponing it for as long as he can.


**Chapter One: Voices and "Friends"**

**Summary: **After having no other alterative but to flea New York Peter finds himself in a situation between running and exploding. Caught between the choices of facing what might be an inevitable future or postponing for as long as he can. Choosing instead to stay away from New York at all costs. But just may end up in the place he dreads in the end.

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing, please don't sue it's all for fun.

Rating: Hmmm…I'm goona say T for a little darkness and a few other things that I might add later if I feel like it.

Warnings: Possible spoilers for the rest of the season.

"A hero is an ordinary individual who finds the strength to persevere and endure in spite of overwhelming obstacles." – Christopher Reeve

- - - - - - - - -

He's always there in the back of his mind, whispering to him warning him. Even now as he sits in his cell in Primatech, waiting for the verdict in to an unfair trial. Whispering what he knew was the truth no matter how hard he denied it. _Weak _it said_ your fault _it murmured like a prayer. The voice sounds like his own at times as he wills it to stop, crying out like a child and betting his hands against the iron walls. Till they bleed and healed again as Peter watched in fascination, never really used to seeing such a thing.

_You can get your self out, Peter _the voice would tell him, softly almost lovingly. _You choose to stay, I don't understand it_, it would say as if mulling over Peter's actions and trying to find some reason. _Why? Why do you sacrifice yourself for people who care nothing about you? _

The question was said with a sharp edge, never losing the gentle tone. Peter smoothed the wrinkles on his white shirt as he tried, in vain, to block out the voice. "Shut up," Peter whispered weakly, life drained from him._ You said you weren't anyone's Ginny pig; remember that, you filthy hypocrite? Now look at you, needles, vaccines, tests and for what?! _The voice commanded roughly yelling for the first time Peter can remember. _You feel like you're a danger to your self, _he—it, stretched the word danger with mock understanding and a cruelty that made Peter wince.

Peter ignored it, after Bennet had come to him in New York the day before…_it _happened Peter didn't know what to do. Bennet told him one thing while his mother told him another. 'Go to them, they can help you, stop you,' she told him when she found him alone in Nathan's campaign headquarters. Choosing to go to the place they would never look.

He had come to a decision after hours of thought. To keep the ones he loved safe, to keep innocents safe, he made a sacrifice he knew someday, he would regret. Peter remembered going for a long walk after the decision was made, to clear his head of the whirlwind of thoughts it occupied. He remembered this family, this family that stuck out from all the others on the street.

A tall dark skinned man, a beautiful blond that almost as tall as the man and a small boy that could pass for their child. They appeared on edge for some reason, even for New Yorkers. Out of towners, he guessed. He must have fallowed them for blocks before he realized he was doing it. As if his feet had taken a life of there own, just watching the mother and father clasp their sons hands tightly between there own. The mother would lead he remembered, always one step in front of them never behind. Back strait, eyes looking in front, in back and even up at times.

She reeked of pride and Peter found that oddly endearing. The father stood proud and tall, face hardened with alertness. Set right next to his son and even pushed people a side so the small boy could have an easier route.

It was then that Peter knew why he fallowed them. In the back of his mind, he had always craved for something like that. A protective father and mother that was ready to pounce like a cat at the first sign of danger. Not run or hide, but _fight_. His parents…well, his mother always loved him, he knew that. But he always felt like she was forced to do so. He smirked to himself at what his mother would say to him if she read his thoughts.

'We raised you the best we could; it was up to you on what _you_ would do with yourselves when you got to the real world. Weather it be running for congress or becoming a nurse.'

Yes, that would be something his mother would say. Peter remembered after losing the family amongst the crowds he went back to his mother to pack a few things and with a last look at his family, he left. If he were to say goodbye he would have never left. Knowing himself well enough. It wasn't hard to find the biggest paper factory in Odessa named Primatech. He remembered walking strait up to the front desk where a rather bored looking lady sat. That's when everything went wrong. He completely blacked out, that woman's glance at him from the top of her glasses was the last thing he remembered.

He woke up in a white room with a head ach and a sore body hooked up to what looked like an I.V but wasn't sure. He noticed someone had changed his clothes with plan white ones that made his skin an even paler shad of olive. Looking around he found himself tied to a chair in a room about as dull as it gets but gave him shivers despite the okay temperature.

The only thing catching his attention was the I.V and the large mirror in front of him. Peter gazed at in with a shrewd look as he noticed that they (possibly the same person that changed his clothes) had also given him a haircut. Bangs shorter, they left him with ruffled hair that brushed the top of his head. The buzz of light came on as the person behind the mirror made himself known. His age etched on his face he sported a black up-turned collar sweater and matching slacks. A cleaned shaved face and gray hair that lade neatly on his head.

The gray haired man held a small smirk as he gazed at Peter with what only can be described as curiosity. "Good morning, Peter," he stated pleasantly already on a first name bases where Peter had yet to known his. "How are you feeling?" the middle aged man asked looking relaxed and at ease.

"Where am I?" Peter asked in a hoarse voice, slightly parched.

"Safe." The swab man gazed at him and gave him a suspicious look.

"This isn't the first time we've meet, do you remember?" Peter tried franticly to run this man's face in his memories. Maybe he saw him in a bookstore or taxicab somewhere in New York or maybe here in what he hoped to be Texas. Nothing, not even a sudden picture, he didn't know this man.

Gray hair clicked his tongue with a shake of his head, "I've only had the displeasure of meeting your other half." No point beating around the bush.

Peter looked startled, "My other half?" he questioned skeptically.

"He calls himself…Dominic. He is one of the most difficult people I have ever spoken to and let me tell you, I have spoken to some of the most difficult. I've tried to reason with him as best I could don't get me wrong. But…" he let out a dry chuckle. " All he said to me was I was getting a little too 'touchy feely'. Asked me if my wife knew she 'married a women' and then wouldn't stop asking me if I get 'hot flashes'."

Peter understood then, the reasons for the voice in his head. His other half—Dominic was speaking to him. Has he lost his mind? "He walks with a gimp," Grey haired said. "We gave you a cat scan, you're perfectly fine. Oh, how rude of me let me introduce myself one more time," he paused "Promise you won't try and throw me across the room again?" he joked. When he got no response he continued. "Friends call me Thompson, feel free to use it."

Peter looked around him one more time, maybe if he pinched himself he'll be able to wake up from this nightmare. "Why am I here?" Here meaning this cell.

Thompson gave a small twitch of his lip but hid himself well. "When you got here you – well, not necessarily you but Dominic took it upon himself to try and leave. The entrance was a complete mess just so you know. When he was done with his little tantrum we managed to take him down and place you in here," he paused with a 'reassuring' smile that only made Peter dislike him even further. "It's just a precaution." Peter let out a strangled sigh as he felt himself…growing weaker. He didn't need common sense to know it was the I.V strapped to his arm.

He looked between it and Thomson in silent questioning. "Ah, that," he said rocking back on his heals and pointing a finger at it.

"That is to keep you calm. It's something one of our professors cooked up. Very effective."

Peter sighed and placed his now heavy head in his hands. "I came here looking for help, not to be put on house arrest," he said angrily

"We are helping you. Given more time and a few tests I think you'll have your little problem under control soon enough. This is just the beginning Peter trust me" Peter scoffed. "It gets much better," he finished not really expecting a Petrelli to be cooperative.

"Don't worry Peter your in good hands." Something about the way he smiled gave Peter chills. Something wasn't right with this man and he had no intention of trusting him. Nonetheless he knew being in here was for the best. Maybe these people can postpone his destiny. "We're here to help Peter. Given more time and testing I think you'll be able to control Dominic easily." He gave Peter a sideway glance and smiled. "It's not uncommon what you and Dominic share. It's just another ability to add to your list. This is just the beginning Peter soon you'll be able to control all of them and put then to good use."

"It's your choice when to leave Peter where not holding you against your will. You came to us. Dominic told us about your little problem when we sterilized him. He won't remember he did of coarse," he said with a smile. "Lucky for you we can help you in that department." Peter frowned, they knew? "You should get some rest," Thomson said into the uncomfortable silence walking out of Peter's line of vision.

The lights dimmed considerably as Peter was left in darkness. Closing his eyes he adjusted to the darkness as he heard it again clear as day the voi – Dominic. One word, _"Wanker" _he hissed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

How many days's has he been here? He didn't know. Peter hadn't seen the sky, sun or stars. Instead he laid and paced in the room tired and sore. Getting pulled out and tested on not remembering much from his "sessions". Today, he had taken a liking to sitting under the mirror giving him some form f privacy. Without always being put under the watchful eye of Thomson. "Focus is the key," he would tell him. "Try and have a firm grasp of reality," was about his only advice for controlling Dominic.

Then he would leave him to do just that. Taking several deep breaths he leaned heavenly on the hard wall and tried to _focus_. The only thing that came to his mind was the faces of his brother, mother and his niece. Never being able to sleep due to his dream of a possible future. Peter could never for get his dream, not being able to shake as it stuck to him like a shadow.

Peter opened his eyes in astonishment to find that he wasn't under the mirror but in front of it. He blinked 'How did I get here?' he thought to himself. Looking into the eyes of his own reflection he noticed something. He was smirking. Peter frowned hoping his reflection would do the same…no he was still _smirking_. His reflection leaned heavenly on his left leg with a crooked smirk. "No you're not crazy," his reflection said scratching the dark fuzz on his chin. Peter took an alarming step back and almost tripped over the weals of his I.V. "Easy Pete," his reflection lazily not moving from his position. "Dominic" Peter breathed running a hand threw his hair out of nervousness. "Look at yourself," Dominic said looking Peter up and down. "Looking like a scared little rabbit. Why are we still here Peter? We were learning well enough with Claude even after he left. You we're getting it." He said jumping right into it.

"I can't risk it," Peter replied not believing the fact that he was having a conversation with himself. 'Maybe I really am insane.' "If I stayed in New York --"

"You can go somewhere else," his other half suggested. "But once again you don't think things threw and out of desperation you come here to this _tackles_ place," he spat with a disgruntled expression. "You do what your mommy tells you. Primatech," he snarled with a roll of his eyes not believing hoe naive a person can be.

"I've tried reading Mr. Sensitive mind and for some reason I can't. The guy is dense don't get me wrong but not so dense as to think about nothing but tumble weed. I know his kind; someone's pulling his strings he's just here on someone's orders. All those tests Peter are doing anything but helping you I've never felt so damn tired. I bet that's why I can't read him there doing something to you, weakening you just like that I.V strapped to your arm." He paused as he knelt his eyebrows together. "You trust these people?"

"Of coarse not!" Peter snapped. "I don't see any other option here –"

"They told you your not a prisoner then get up and go!" Dominic yelled.

"I'm here because I have to be if I'm here then nobody dies!" Peter shot back.

Dominic muttered something that sounded like 'Noble idiot' but Peter wasn't sure. "Ladies and gentlemen Peter Petrelli!" Dominic burst suddenly waving his arm in an elegant fashion. "Sacrificing his life for people who don't give a damn about him!" Peter ignored him. Innocent people could get hurt killed even. .07 of the population as Nathan said. Those people included his own family and he'd rather stay in this place then risk taking their lives by his own hand.

"Hey!" Dominic called snapping his fingers. "You still with me?"

"Yeah," Peter mumbled sitting down on his cot. At lest he has someone to talk to even if it was himself. "We could go to Nevada," Dominic suggested.

"I don't want to leave," Peter said already knowing how Dominic will react. "I don't want an opportunity to go back to New York to present itself."

His other half snorted. "So, you're just going to sit here till November the 8th?"

"No, I'm not going back to New York. Period."

There was a stunned silence in the room as Dominic mouthed soundlessly.

"Are you out of your mind?!" he shouted. " 'Never go back?' that your brilliant plan?! Our president can come up with something better then that!"

"If I don't go back the city won't explode it's that simple," Peter said tiredly.

" You're a frickin' coward," Dominic said disgusted crossing his arms over his chest. "Here I was thinking you we're some kind of saint. All those things you did. Give up your life for a girl you don't know— "

"My niece," Peter reminded the title still foreign to him.

"Some guy from the future gives you this message and you stick to it! Because for some reason you wanted to do something spectacular with your life! What's more ambitious then saving the world? Well, now look at you your hiding!"

Peter let out a bitter laugh. "And what's your plan?" he demanded. "Go to New York and hope for the best? It's to risky!" Dominic grew silent as he watched Peter with weary eyes. Peter didn't even know he could look so wise.

"We need to get out of here," Dominic whispered. "_You do not _need these people. They only look out for number one; I don't know what they want with you. They say there here to help but you know as well as I do that it's a load of crap."

Peter rubbed the thin scruff on his face and sighed. "They can hold me."

"And use you," the split personality added. The buzz of an oncoming light filled the room quickly and just as fast Dominic disappeared. Thomson came threw the door behind the glass and came to a halt in his regular spot. "Had a nice conversation with your self?" he asked.

"It was in lighting" Peter answered he had a feeling they would be watching him. Thomson grinned. "I wouldn't listen to him. Just a little piece of advice."

"I want to leave" Peter said with a small edge. Thomson didn't flinch at Peter tone or commanded."Leave?" He asked white teeth peaking from between his lips. "I don't understand," Thomson said with false confusion. "You said you that this place can hold you and believe me we can."

"I—want—to—leave" Peter repeated slowly as if speaking to a child.

"Hmmm…" Thomson said mulling over it.

"This isn't something to think about!" Peter yelled standing up. "Let me out!"

"Peter have you forgotten that you're a danger to the people around you?" Thomson asked slyly. "You can get someone hurt."

"You can't keep me here against my will!" Peter roared already knowing where the conversation was going. "You don't have a choice. Your special Peter, remember?" With that Thomson left without another word as Peter was left yet again in complete darkness.

"We need to get out of here," Dominic whispered with determination. Peter nodded his head, they did.

- - - - - - - - -

A/N: It'll get better it's just the beginning I promise, please review.


End file.
